


Soft Contact

by KriffingUnlucky



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Bromance, Cuddles, Gen, He just wants love, Niner needs affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KriffingUnlucky/pseuds/KriffingUnlucky
Summary: Niner has to share a room with Ordo, but it's not as bad as he'd first imagined. At least he gets to keep his balls.
Relationships: Ordo Skirata/Niner
Kudos: 22





	Soft Contact

**Author's Note:**

> I've always imagined Niner as needing of physical affection and love. Because he's so stressed. And his squad doesn't like that much tender touch. So he never gets what his mind needs,, 😔 
> 
> I will give you five bucks if you get the name reference, I swear I will-

Letting out a large, strained breath, Niner ran his hands over his face. His eyes pressed closed and brows furrowed together. Nodding along to what Sargent Kal was saying. He was making sleeping arrangements for the rooms that they're camped in for tonight. He was mostly zoned out until he heard his training sergeant say his name.

"Niner and Ordo can take the small single room."

The squad leader looked up, blinking in registration. Figuring that he just misspoke. And he didn't realize he paired the two up. But no, everyone dismissed and began walking to their respective rooms.

Niner slowly tailed behind the Null ARC. Following him to their temporary quarters. He waltzed in like nothing was odd, and began sweeping the room for bugs. Another time since they'd already initially checked the building.

Apparently Niner was making a face, because Ordo looked up at him from his bending position, raising a brow. "Can't be too careful."

"Of course." The slowly greying at the sides sargent agrees automatically. Stepping into the room all the way. He lets the door slide closed behind him.

But wasn't quite sure what to do past that.

Ordo made himself at home though, setting his guns, clips and extra gear on the dresser top. Beginning to remove his armor piece by piece. Neatly stacking it beside the dresser.

Niner felt awkward sitting and watching the ARC do that, so he shuffles himself towards the refreshers. "I'm going to shower." He mumbles just barely audible as he walks past.

Closing the door behind himself. He groans, dragging himself along as he strips down completely. Armor and blacks. And turns the water on. Scorching hot is how he likes a good shower when he can get one. So he steps in with puffs of steam coming from the curtained space.

_ Why did I get stuck with the guy I'm sure would cut my balls off in my sleep if I invaded his side of the bed?  _ He shakes his head, lets his forehead **thump** against the wall of the shower. He closes his eyes. Relishing in the silence and hot water. Slowly washing his hair and body, but just shutting down and standing there.

Time fly's and the water is mostly cold now, once he's done thinking too much, so he turns it off. Stepping out and grabbing his towel. He begins drying his hair. Breathing out stressed grunts as he towels himself off. He really wanted to sleep. Soon.

Sliding into the bottom half of his body glove after pulling his boxers on, he realizes how much the suit needed cleaning. So he peels it off again. Sticking his tongue out as he did so.

Throwing it in a corner as he left the freshers, he almost forgot that he wasn't with his squad. But he was already speaking out of habit before he could stop it. "Okay, boys. Time to get in bed and sleep. No datapads, hand them over so you don't-"

Then he meets eyes with Ordo.

Who was curiously watching him, that brow lifted again. Laying on his side, scrolling through his datapad, he has the big white comforter pulled up to his hips. His bare chest being illuminated by the blue light of his pad. His sharp features being shown off at the angle of the lighting as well.

Niner swallows hard.  _ Shit, he's gonna kill me. _

"Sorry." He clears his throat, rubbing the back of the head and frowning. "Force of habit, do forgive me."

Ordo merely shakes his head and resituates. Propping some pillows up and laying back against them. Eventually speaking out when Niner didn't add anything else, and just awkwardly began shuffling around. His bare feet scrubbing the carpet.

"Lay down before you wear a hole into the floor." He says, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

The expression of emotion that crossed Niner's face was nearly unreadable. Since he had his chin tucked against his collar bone. But the sigh he let out was a sign he acknowledged Ordo's tease.

Even if Ordo wasn't sure Niner knew he was teasing.

Slowly, Omega Squad's sergeant climbed into the bed. Keeping a good distance from the ARC. He seemed unusually tense, weary, most of all, tired. His posture was laced with exhaustion, his eyes half lidded, the brown a dull color. But the frown that kept at the corners of his mouth looked permanent.

He sighed, deeply, through his nose. Niner's eyes slowly fluttering shut. But his shoulders never lost the tension they held. And that made the captain somewhat concerned. 

But he carried on with his assessment of the reports he'd compiled on a few different subjects, pastime, he considered them. Reading over things like this.

Nearly half an hour has passed by, and Niner sits there still stiff as a board. He looked as if he was in pain. His body slightly arched upwards where his back wouldn't lay flat.

_ He hasn't moved an inch,  _ Ordo mentally noted.  _ Is he just that physically exhausted or is he afraid of me?  _

Seeming as if those thoughts triggered movement in the commando, he makes a displeased noise and rolls on his side. Closer to Ordo.

Kicking his legs in front of him, he touches the Null's warm skin with his cold feet. Making him pause, then shimmy over, still almost fully asleep mind you.

Ordo sits stock still, on his side, propped up by his elbow. His eyebrows raised in shock as the oh so tired leader of Omega squad wraps his arms around the span of his ribs, pulling himself as close as he gets, chest to chest, then sighs in contentment. His body visibly relaxing as he tucks his thighs between Ordo's knees. Tangling their legs.

Niner's head rested on the somewhat larger clone's bicep, his nose cold and tucked into the meeting of his shoulder and neck muscles.

The Null ARC watched carefully, noting how peaceful he seemed once he had that skin contact. Like he was starved of it so much that he was uncomfortable.

_ Niner is certainly a strange man, that's for sure. _

His own thoughts made Ordo crack a smile, but he still resituated and had his arms wrapped around Niner's shoulders. Keeping the man close and the skin contact never breaking. Finding out just how comforting this is, when he fell asleep extremely easily.

\---

Morning time came quickly for the two men, since they both slept so solidly. Still entangled with each other's limbs when the rest of the Skirata's, and Vau, were starting their days.

Ordo slowly woke when he heard the hiss of the room door, but the warm, heavy weight that laid on top of his chest kept him grounded and sleepy. It felt as if he'd slept for years, decades maybe, but it had only been a good, healthy nine hours. He didn't particularly want to wake up, but when he tried to move his room partner he  _ obviously  _ didn't want to move the  _ most _ .

Niner was clinging to Ordo like a lifeline. His face comfortably resting on his warm chest, his cheek smushed against the Null's pec. But his strong arms were, somehow, wrapped around his neck. One more than the other, but his hand rested just below Ordo's ear. The other hand's fingers were threaded through the curls that cover ARC trooper Ordo's head.

The large man cracked a small smile.  _ He cuddles like a small child. _

But is interrupted from his thoughts by Kal, who was standing by the door looking confused. But not shocked. His eyebrows raised full height, lips pressed into a firm line and hands on his hips.

"I'll leave you two to finish your cuddly work then." He spoke, his voice just breaking enough to show it was a tease as he turned his back and walked out.

Much to the surprise of Kal'bur, it did take them another thirty minutes to get up and ready. But it wasn't an inconvenience.

The mere sight of the adorable contact made this small, schedule setback worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> (comments, kudos and subs or bookmarks are appreciated very much (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞ )


End file.
